


You make me feel warm

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: "Omi-kun, I'm cold."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 453





	You make me feel warm

**Author's Note:**

> Are you really telling me the SakuAtsu tag has less than 20 fics?

"Omi-kun..." a soft voice called him while they were leaving after practicing. He turned around and looked at the blonde, it was very rare of him to use a weak voice like that one.

Atsumu was shaking and looking at him with tired eyes. "I'm cold." It was a hot day, how was he cold? Sakusa looked at him for a few more seconds and then realized, Atsumu was sick. He seemed like he was going to pass out at any moment, was he like that the entire practice?

Of course Sakusa didn't want to be there or get near but they were the only ones left and a big part of him felt bad about imagining Atsumu going home alone like that. He took a deep breath and made sure his face mask were in its place and then he walked to Atsumu.

"I'll take you home." He said taking off his jacket and putting it on Atsumu's shoulders. The other one just let out a weak "thank you" while holding his arm, feeling like he was losing his balance.

* * *

Sakusa really did his best to not act too grossed out while they were in the car and surprisingly, Atsumu didn't complain too much. He was sitting there with his eyes closed hard, holding his jacket and trying to feel a little bit warm.

When they arrived Atsumu's home, Sakusa was planning to leave him in his bed and then go home, but he couldn't. Atsumu looked so weak, so tiny and in need of someone who took care of him that he _had_ to stay.

He wasn't good with people, but he knew how to take care of someone sick. He prepared a warm bath to Atsumu who complained about his entire body aching while taking off his clothes. 

While he was in the bathroom, Sakusa prepared something light for him to eat. A mild soup but with enough vitamins to help the other recover and a bottle of water, he couldn't get dehydrated. 

He entered the room seeing a sick Atsumu heavy breathing on the bed, trying his best but, of course, failing to feel better by his own. He had already changed his clothes for a pyjama Sakusa found in the closet and left for him in the bed and that seemed like it drained his entire energy.

"I made something for you to eat." He left the bowl and the bottle on Atsumu's nightstand and approached him to help him sit down, fixing the pillow to make it easier for him to maintain his balance.

Atsumu smiled to him, sitting and looking at his eyes. "Thank you, Omi-kun." That new weak voice of Atsumu was making him get softer and softer for him and caring a little bit less about the blonde being sick.

Sakusa sat on the bed next to him and took the bowl and the spoon, Atsumu looked attentive at his movements and watched him getting the spoon close to his mouth. "You're too weak to do this yourself." The blonde genuinely smiled then opened his mouth.

Atsumu didn't eat everything, he started to feel dizzy just by looking at the food so Sakusa stopped and gave him the water. "Sleep a little, you'll feel better." He, again, fixed the pillow and tucked Atsumu in.

"Omi-kun." He called with sleepy eyes looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you going home?" His eyes looked so sad and his weak voice was making his heart shrunk.

"Don't worry, I'll stay." Atsumu, softly, smiled at him and closed his eyes, feeling calm enough to go to sleep.


End file.
